criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Regime Squad
|operation = Washington, D.C. |affiliation = al-Qaeda |leader = Michael Hastings |members = 9 known |appearance = "The Road Home" }} The Regime Squad (so named in this wiki) was a squad of members of a terrorist regime, who appeared in Season Nine of Criminal Minds. History The squad's origins are never revealed in detail, other than they were affiliated with the Islamist terrorist organization al-Qaeda. What is known about their activities prior to "200" was that they held the young daughter of a courier for Osama bin Laden captive, and later killed her on February 2011 before ambushing and killing four soldiers sent to rescue her. The following month, they ambushed a convoy carrying JJ, Mateo Cruz, and undercover agents Tivon Askari and Michael Hastings, among others; at least three soldiers were killed while Askari and Hastings were safely recovered, with the latter faking his death as only Askari was exposed as a traitor. Eventually, in 2014, several members of the regime, including Hastings and Askari, were assigned to retrieve codes that would access Integrity, a database containing information relating to Operation: Classified, a mission to track down Osama bin Laden; these codes were known only to BAU agent Jennifer Jareau and FBI Section Chief Director Mateo Cruz, the only other members aside from Hastings and Askari who were still alive. In "200", several of its members abduct JJ and Cruz, both of whom are tortured by Askari, and later Hastings. Once both surrender the codes, they begin downloading the information onto Hastings's cellphone. Askari kills one member, presumably to remove loose ends, while the rest try to flee, only to be fired upon by the rest of the BAU, who were searching for JJ and Cruz. All of the members except for Hastings are killed, but Hastings is later killed during a struggle with JJ, while the downloading process is cancelled. Known Members *Michael Hastings *Tivon Askari *Four unnamed accomplices *Three unnamed accomplices *Likely other members located overseas Modus Operandi The squad carried out their crimes mostly with pistols and assault rifles, but they have been demonstrated to also use explosives during the events prior to 200. Hastings and Askari, and also presumably other members, would utilize torture on their known abducted victims in order to extract important information from them. Profile No profile was made on the squad by the BAU, since they were focused on Askari. Mutual Victims *October 2010, Afghanistan: Savin Mubari *2011: **February: ***Pakistan: The safe house ambush: ****Four unnamed soldiers ****Nadia Mubari's unnamed daughter ***Afghanistan: Nadia Mubari **March, Afghanistan: The convoy ambush: ***At least two unnamed soldiers ***An unnamed soldier ***Jennifer Jareau ***Mateo Cruz *2014, Washington, D.C., U.S.: **January 23-24: ***Jennifer Jareau ***Mateo Cruz **January 24: Shot at the following, but missed: ***Derek Morgan ***Aaron Hotchner ***Emily Prentiss ***David Rossi ***Spencer Reid ***Alex Blake ***Jennifer Jareau Notes *The squad seems to bear similarities to the Breakaway IRA Faction, which appeared in Season Six. Both organizations were offshoots of larger organizations (the squad was affiliated with al-Qaeda, the faction was affiliated with the Irish Republican Army), were led by the arch-nemeses of certain BAU agents (of whom they were both involved with in the past), and abducted the targets of their leaders' focuses. Appearances *Season Nine **"The Road Home" **"200" Category:Criminal Organizations Category:Season Nine Criminals Category:Abductors Category:International Criminals Category:Terrorist Cells